dmetagamefandomcom-20200215-history
Rito
Rito is one the main characters in The Celestial Cataclysm campaign. He is one of the last remaining members of the Djinni of the Dragon. He is played by Mark. Before The Celestial Cataclysm Rito of the Dragon became a Djinni when he followed a Djinni of the Dragon home. The House of the Dragon decided to allow him into their ranks, and trained Rito. Eventually Rito passed the Trial of the Djinni, and became a full powered Djinni. Despite being a Djinni, Rito has been known to return home to Lindenhaven every year for the Merchant's Festival and visit his parents. The Celestial Cataclysm Rito was visiting his parents for the Merchant's Festival. During the festival, the Anixian Empire attacked, killing Momma Cool Ranch in front of Rito. Rito agreed to forfeit himself as prisoner to the Empire, in exchange for his father's life. Rito was one of the three survivors of Lindenhaven, and was immediately brought as a sacrifice to Efreet. When Efreet was summoned, Rito's blood was used as a part of the price for Ulti Anixi to gain the power of a Djinni. But Efreet gave Ulti the monkeys paw, by distributing the power Ulti asked for among all of Ulti's sacrifices, as punishment for Ulti's refusal to return his knife. After the wish was granted, Rito got a burning tattoo on his neck. Rito escapes alongside Flash Faking, Thengon, Efreet, and Phrougg. The five have dinner at the tavern, as Efreet explains that they now have to find these artifacts that can control their own power. He gives Rito a compass in exchange for one favor in the future, to which Rito reluctantly agrees to. After Efreet leaves, the group introduces each other. Phrougg takes an immediate liking to Rito. At the tavern, Rito is approached by a frantic woman whose son was kidnapped by the Kobolds. She offers to pay Rito enough money to grant him passage to charter a ship up north to the direction of their magic compass. Rito investigates the disappearance of the children, and uses his Djinni senses to find the Kobold's hideout. Inside the hideout, Rito meets up with his good friend Gustav of the Dragon. The group manages to locate the children across from a chasm. Gustav notices the children have been tempered, and are chanting a summon to revive the Elder Totem, Tudi and begins mercy killing the children, much to the shock of the rest of the group. Afterward, the group decides to leave, but not before investigating the chasm that all the Kobold seemed to jump down. Upon investigating it, Rito casts a thunderbolt down to see how far it goes, but accidentally misses and causes a cave-in. Rito, Phrougg, Thengon, and Flash all fall down the chasm. After Rito's teammates get captured by the Kobolds, Rito manages to track them down usinig his Djinni Senses. After releasing them from their prison, he takes them to where he believes the exit is. On the way, they run into Megoladon, who appears to be involved in the Kobold's attempt to summon Tudi. Megoladon takes an interest in the totemic power surging from Rito's team, and summons Hollowed creatures to attack them, testing their strength. After the battle, Rito's team ends up failing to stop the summoning of Tudi. During the battle, Rito has a rough time fighting the Elder Totem. But he has a breakthrough when he manages to castrate the god, in a move that would turn the battle in their favor. Later, Rito uses his compass and a map to determine to take the mountainous path to Nis E'ag. On the trail, Rito's group get in trouble from the Empire. Rito uses his Aero spell to destroy the tower leading up toward the mountains to prevent persuing of any future Empire units. Trivia *Rito's name comes from Mark's favorite snack, Doritos. *Rito does not drink any alcohol or consume any drugs, including Mayo. **There was one instance in which Rito did ingest magic-mushroom-laced yellow snow. *To date, Rito & Flash are the only two characters who haven't used their Efreet lifeline. *Rito has a fear of both heights, and spiders.